<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>love is war. by avery_dallas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30126819">love is war.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/avery_dallas/pseuds/avery_dallas'>avery_dallas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Author Projecting onto TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dysfunctional Family, Family Issues, Gen, TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Weeb TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:36:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30126819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/avery_dallas/pseuds/avery_dallas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe his family didn’t love him, but at least he had his soccer friends, and anime.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>180</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this may seem funny at first but legitimately my man tommy is using anime as an escape</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When has his family ever been there for him?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When has his family ever congratulated him on anything?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When has his family ever loved him?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy asked himself those questions everyday. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What did I do to become the problem child</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy was almost a prodigy at soccer. He was insanely good, ever better than the school’s captain, Dream. Dream was like a brother to Tommy, since his actual brothers were never there for him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His brothers, Wilbur and Techno, were clearly the favorites. Mostly Techno, but Tommy knew that Wilbur was favored almost as much as Techno.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur was an insanely good musician and his charisma clearly showed. Everybody loved Wilbur, it was a fact. Wilbur was this, Wilbur was that. It pissed off Tommy, why couldn’t anyone congratulate him?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Techno was smart, he had the A+ honor roll, all the teachers loved him. (Unlike Tommy, the teachers despised Tommy because he forgot his homework, disrespected them, and usually ditched class.) Techno had a love for the martial arts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What was Tommy? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Tommy loved soccer, that was a fact. But his accomplishments went unseen by his family. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This made Tommy lose hope. His family would probably never be proud. At least sneaking out through his window was an option. He could also lock himself up in his room. Refuse to eat dinner. But his family would probably never even notice anyways.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy’s phone buzzed. He looked down, sighing. It was just a stupid spam caller, like the usual.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy went onto the Spotify app, and turned on his music and put it on shuffle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A song played, Tommy really liked it, a whole ton. It was funny.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked down, and the song’s name was “Miku” by Anamanaguchi. It was catchy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy stopped the song, and decided to go on YouTube and check it out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And that’s how he got introduced to the world of Vocaloid.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A couple hours later, Tommy had listened to many songs. He saw many comments about “Anime”, and “Vocaloid.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy usually made fun of anime, but it genuinely seemed interesting. He looked up “best animes to watch” and that’s where his obsession began.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He started off with the anime everyone knew, My Hero Academia. (Don’t get him wrong, it was absolutely amazing.) Tommy kind of resonated with Bakugou. It was weird how someone could relate to a fictional character.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy would stay in his room for hours a day watching My Hero Academia. He was so invested into it, he just couldn’t help it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy got curious one day and looked into the popular ships and was introduced to the wonderful site of Wattpad. (Not wonderful, it was funny to him at first. But suddenly he got sucked into the world of Fanfiction.)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy noticed how he resonated with some of the fanfiction that was written. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe his family didn’t love him, but at least he had his soccer friends, and anime.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Now he had to price to pay."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i hope u enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was a night in June, a couple months after his obsession began. Three o’clock in the morning and here was Tommy watching an episode of Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The episode finished and he fell asleep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was four o’clock in the afternoon when he woke up. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no oh no oh no.” Tommy said. He immediately woke up. Phil, his dad, would probably be pissed at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy went to run downstairs until Wilbur spoke, “Finally woke up, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do you care?” Tommy barked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well Tommy, you missed it. Tubbo came over asking if you were ready to come to the movie, and you never came.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Tommy felt himself break, “Oh god, I’m so sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you saying sorry to me? I’m not the one you were being a bad friend to.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bad friend…?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, now go away.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy went back into his room and fell onto his knees.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Bad friend. Bad friend. Bad friend. Bad. Friend. You’re not a good friend.’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy felt guilty, he knew he shouldn’t have stayed up watching FMAB. Now he had the price to pay. Tubbo and Tommy have been planning to go to the theatre for a while now. Tubbo couldn’t be that mad at him, right?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wrong, he screwed up. Tubbo was quite irritated and sad because Tommy never showed up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not to mention his family got on to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why haven’t you been spending time with us?” Phil asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?! Why should you care? You literally never cared in the first place.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tommy shut up.” Techno said. Tommy glared at Techno.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know what?! Fuck all of you. Fuck you all, I’m fucking leaving!” Tommy ran out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tommy- wait!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Who could he go to? Maybe he could go to Tubbo’s- no. Remember what Wilbur said, Tubbo was angry at him. Quackity? Nah, Big Q spent most of his time with Karl and Sapnap nowadays. Dream. He could go see Dream, his older brother!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That’s what Tommy did, he went to Dream’s house. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy knocked, and the door opened to reveal a concerned Dream.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tommy, Tommy. Toms why are you crying?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“C-Can I come in?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They sat down in the living room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So I stayed up watching anime.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“That’s funny.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“No! It’s not. Because I promised Tubbo I’d see a movie with him and sleep it and Tubbo is angry at me!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh... “ Dream said, “I don’t think he hates you. You two just made plans and you accidentally didn’t show up to them. You two should talk it out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“T-Thanks.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No problem Toms, want to watch Up?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes please.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>